epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Dick Gumshoe vs Dick Tracy - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
Welcome back to the latest installment of Ace Attorney vs History. Now shorter with less time to wait than the previous one. Today we have the loveable detective, Dick Gumshoe face off against the comic strip Detective Dick Tracy to see which trenchcoat wearing detective named Dick is the better of the two(I see those 'Dick won' "jokes" already coming). This battle was quite a lot of fun to write for. Despite the fact that the movie version is on the title card, this battle is mainly focusing on the comics version of Tracy. Credits to Leandro for the beautiful cover and Title cards as usual. WIth that all out of the way, it's time to start this battle. I hope you will enjoy it and are looking forward to the mid-finale time. Battle Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History Vs. Begin: Dick Tracy: Watch closely Junior and learn as I dispose of this reckless client. With the best tech that will make sure he'll be replaced again by science . The Gumshoos, Gumshoe's not effective. Just a nuisance like gum on a shoe. who got no clue he took my name and looks, but dumbed down on IQ. I got worldwide success. Something you can't find with Mr. analysis. but you really can do it when it counts. Goofing things up that is. Don't start this war with me. my bud, Patton's all ready to fire at you. and with lawyers slipping by with clues expect some more to fire you. you can't even catch a byrde, so stick to dick sucking off Edgeworth. I got here your cause of death, sir: got more cuts then his net worth. Dick Gumshoe: Whoa there, pal! A full verse?! from you I expected just one line a day. but now that the eight tool's done a true loved man's coming your way. It's detective gumshoe! ready to blue badger old news with joy. with my self-made bug sweeper, to sweep bugs bragging on his friend's toys. You're under arrest, pal. check the deaths, you're a real crime fighter. Ditch the mafia. blast the man in the Mirror to make life brighter. That Chester should've ended you when a little kid's helps out your ass. that's such a big fall from grace, I don't need to use a magnifying glass All victims combined got less bullets than you and then call me reckless? A Trueheart of a husband, except when Madonna leaves you Breathless . Dick Tracy: A diss to a film version of me? that error shall surely make you Pay, "pal". Like Wright, I break your statements to nothing like the amount on your PayPal. Calling me a criminal? Good joke from a joke stirring on wrong drama. Now, don't crash your next verse. this job won't be finished by Von Karma. Dick Gumshoe: You asked for it now, Pal! I'll give you a worse Beattyng than your movie! Warren's first mess with Oscars. Two hours of looks and Al acting goofy! I'll slice off that flattop , shoot my missiles on your big hit spot of a jaw then let Missile bury this ex man in law next to his father-in-law! Dick Tracy: Calm down, Big Boy. With that bad temper you'll never reach Badd's effort. Eighty years and I still take action, you're removed with a bad case record. Save Miles investigations. there's more use for a thief than a police clown. I've got a case to solve now. Do a favor, write your own autopsy down. Dick Gumshoe: still being active means shit with no trace of someone still giving a Dick. Get by the times, gramps, there's no evidence as outdated as your strips. Clearly you need the cash more. Here's some for your son's therapy session. Detective Comics best in trench coat? Sorry pal, that's out of the Question. Who Won? Who's next? You decide! Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History 'Poll' Which Dick's better? Tracy Gumshoe Hints AAVHhint5.jpg AAVHhint7.jpg AAVHhint6.jpg Wonder Woman Based On.png previous hints explained: Nice Peter - Peter is a slang for Dick. Both there name's are Dick. Missile - It's the name of the police dog Gumshoe takes care off. Question - He's a trench coat wearing detective from a comic, like Tracy. Category:Blog posts